The King's Legacy
by Storimus
Summary: A/U (Percy god) 4000 years ago: Perseus Achilles is born as heir to the throne of Atlantis, and God of Physics, Hunt, Natural Disasters, and Past. He is raised by the titaness Leto and lives with his twin cousins. But what happens when a war begins? [Maybe pertemis, not sure] [This is The Son of Amphitrite. I changed the name]
1. Born: Part 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please review so I can make it better. Construction and spelling corrections are welcome. If they aren't corrected yet, I'll edit it for future readers.**

**If there is something very close to another fanfic, it's coincidence, and please tell me if it is so too.**

**I'm pretty sure this will be a Pertemis but comment if you want me to make another pairing like Calypso or Rachel. I'm pretty tired of Percabeth so that's NOT gonna be it.**

**I'm gonna change the plot line SO MUCH, you'll see (Percy will be born a god same day as Artemis and Apollo)**

**So, let's begin:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I don't own HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I only own the plotline.**

Birth:

* * *

**Poseidon, Amphitrite:**

Amphitrite's scream **(yeah Amphitrites, told ya)** filled Poseidon's whole palace as Poseidon's and Amphitrites first baby **(if you don't know, Amphitrite is Poseidon's immortal wife)**was given birth. After a minute of Amphitrite's panting, Poseidon said:

"He is indeed beautiful, isn't he?" While looking at the baby, with its raven black hair and fascinating sea green eyes.

"Yeah, but I was hoping for a girl though", Amphitrite said

"I was thinking, what shall we name him? We haven't thought about _that _yet"

"I like Theseus" she suggested.

"Nah, it's too… I don't know"

"What about Perseus?" Amphitrite tried again, hoping to get a name that her husband would approve.

"Hmm… That's much better… I like it, actually", He said, his face morphing to a smile.

"Perseus then. Could we just name him Percy for short? Perseus sounds too formal", Amphitrite suggested.

"We'll have to take him to the Olympian council you know, he is a god, and Zeus must know that a new god is born. Also to give him his future domains" Poseidon the said seriously.

"Fine, but let's show it to the Atlantean citizens know. They will want to know that a new prince (and heir by the way) is born" she argued.

They went outside of the palace, with Perseus in the sea queen's hands, and Poseidon then called the Atlantans army capitan Eoris that was walking around about twenty yards from the royals:

"Eoris!" Poseidon yelled so that Eoris could hear him.

The capitan approached and then asked:

"Yes my Lord?"

"Please summon the citizens; the new prince and heir is born"

"Yes my king". Eoris bowed and then turned to call the Atlantans.

After a few minutes, all Atlantans were in the outskirts of the palace.

Poseidon and Amphitrite took a step forward, and Poseidon began his 'speech':

"Atlantan citizens, you have all been summoned here, to meet, our new prince an heir, should I ever fade". Most citizens whispered to the people next to them, while others remained silent.

When everyone was silent, Amphitrite spoke up.

"He is named Perseus, and his godly domains will be revealed when he is revealed to Olympus shortly"

_**Time Skip - Poseidon and Amphitrite go to the Throne Room**_

After the ceremony, the king and queen of the sea both flashed to the Throne Room in Olympus.

**Zeus:**

Two flashes entered the The Olympian Throne Room. Zeus hoped it would be Leto with her newborn twins, Artemis and Apollo.

But the ones that entered were two gods that Zeus did not expect to see:

His brother Poseidon and the sea queen Amphitrite. But what he saw next he didn't like:

He wanted to finally get some with his twins, but then Poseidon came with his own sea spawn to split the attention in two.

"Zeus, I have come to let you and the council know that I have a newborn child, and also to summon the Fates to reveal his future godly domain". Poseidon announced.

"What a coincidence. Leto had given birth to twins today too". Zeus responded with annoyance and maybe anger in his tone.

Poseidon glared at him for a moment and then Zeus said:

"Fine! I'll summon the council!"

He let one big lighting bolt fall in the center of the Throne Room, which meant that the council had to come to talk (mostly argue) something.

In a minute all Olympian gods were present in their thrones.

"Why did you call us, father?" Athena asked, before she saw the sea royals.

"Oh"

Poseidon then spoke up:

"I have come here to let you know that our newborn son has been born, and to summon the Fates to reveal his domains"

**(A/N: be aware that Aphrodite is NOT an absolute *beep* in this plotline)**

"What's his name?"Aphrodite said

"His name is Perseus, or Percy for short". Amphitrite said.

"Okay, just do this quick". Zeus then said.

"Fine", Poseidon responded "I, Poseidon, god of the sea summon the Fates."

After a second, tree flashes appeared.

Everyone bowed and after a moment a sister spoke up:

"Please stand up. I see you have summoned us to give the domains to the newborn?" She said, looking at Percy.

"Yes my ladies". Poseidon said.

"Give us the child". Another sister said.

Poseidon handed his baby over after a fraction of a second hesitation.

All three Fates took Percy and began chanting in ancient Greek:

"We, the Fates give to Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, the domains that he shall domain when he turns seventeen years old. We make Perseus God of Physics, Hunt, Natural Disasters and Past"

**A/N: Well, that was it. Please review, give me suggestions etc.**

**I repeat: if there is a major similarity to another fanfiction, it is mere coincidence.**

**As you can see, Percy is a minor good of Physics, etc. AND soon of Amphitrite!**

**Comment the pairing that you want. If you don't review, I'll choose Pertemis. I made him good of the hunt just to be sure. I'll try to upload as fast as I can**

**This chapter is only kinda an intro, so other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Born: Part 2

Four balls of light appeared from

the chests of the Fates and floated to Percy.

When the last ball touched him, a blinding light filled the Throne Room. Even the gods had to close their immortal eyes.

When the light faded, they could sense Percy radiating a much more powerful and strong aura than before.

"Well, it is done. I guess we'll go now". One of the sisters said.

Just after that, two flashes more entered the Throne Room next to Zeus' throne.

"Wait, my ladies. I think our twins Apollo and Artemis here would like to get their domains too", Zeus then said.

Leto then walked forward to the center of the room, and handed Apollo over to another Fate.

Meanwhile Hera was looking with a look of disgust on her face.

The sister sighed and then said:

"Fine". She inhaled and then began chanting again with her two sisters.

"We, the Fates, give Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, the title of God of the Sun, Music, Archery and health". Again, four balls of light **(A/N:** **etc, etc, etc. He has ten thousand domains. I'm just **

**gonna skip to Artemis)**

After the light flash faded, the Fates gave Apollo and took Artemis.

"We, the Fates, give Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, the title of Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maidens and Young Girls".

Five balls of light flew from the Fates' chest and went in Artemis' when the last one went, a blinding silver flash of light filled the room, giving Artemis her last domain.

"The twins will gain full power over their domains when they turn seventeen". A Fate said before flashing away.

Next to talk was Hera:

"DO YOU DARE FATHER TWINS WITH THIS TITANESS?!" She yelled with an angry look on her face. "_I_ AM _YOUR_ _WIFE_!" Then, her face softened changing into one of sadness, being unable to stop a tear falling down her cheek.

"How could you?" That said, Hera flashed away.

Zeus now looked with sad look of guiltiness. Everyone flashed away too, leaving Poseidon and his wife alone in the Throne Room.

"Come dear, let's go to Atlantis" Amphitrite said.

They both flashed to their bedroom in Atlantis, only to be met by tall figure, with a green armor and a trident.

Then Poseidon muttered with a mix of fear, disgust, hate, and anger:

"Oceanus"

**A/N: So! Tell me how it was. I'll try to post as fast as I can, so check every day. Was this chapter boring? IDK. I hope the cliffhanger was a good one.**

**It's short, I know, but I don't have much material to work on, so I'll make the chapters longer when I can.**

**Please review, cause a review always helps! 'Till next chapter!**


	3. War: Part 1

**A/N: Please review and tell me if it's too boring, short whatever. Also tell me if the story is going too fast.**

* * *

They both flashed to their bedroom in Atlantis, only to be met by tall figure, with a green armor and a trident.

Then Poseidon muttered with a mix of fear, disgust, hate, and anger:

"Oceanus"

"Oh! Hello, daughter! Long time no see!" Oceanus said casually.

"What are you _doing _here, father?" Amphitrite demanded?

"Daughter, this is between me and your husband, who" he then turned to Poseidon "has had _enough_ time being King of Atlantis (_my_ realm, _by _the way)" He then turned to Amphitrite again. "So, please get out".

Poseidon turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear.

"Get Percy to Delos with Leto and the twins".

Amphitrite hesitated a bit, but then she nodded before flashing away.

Poseidon flashed a trident in his hand, and when he wanted to charge, he saw Oceanus flash away and reappear behind him. He did as if he didn't see it, and when Oceanus thought he had him, Poseidon quickly turned and blocked the strike, with both their tridents crossed. Poseidon tried to push Oceanus, but instead, Oceanus flashed behind him again, and tried to stab Poseidon, so he turned. However, Oceanus' stab was still going, missing Poseidon's chest and stabbing him in the left arm instead.

Poseidon grunted in pain as he was kicked in the chest hard, and sending him flying to the wall, making a crack. Oceanus thought it was over but then the crack spread out, breaking the ceiling, and making it fall on both. Oceanus managed to stand up with difficulty, while Poseidon just flashed above the rocks. Before Oceanus even thought about that they were still in a fight, Poseidon throwed his trident getting Oceanus on the chest.

Then slowly began turning into golden dust, inch by inch.

**Amphitrite:**

Amphitrite flashed to the Delos. It was a beautiful island. She was in a beach. The sea was clean, the sun shining warmly on the golden sand. She saw a forest a couple of yards away. It was the perfect place to raise a child. She assumed Poseidon would just Iris Message when everything is okay, but he didn't call. She walked for a couple of minutes around the island until she saw a little wooden cabin a couple yards away.

She immediately flashed in front of it, and knocked the door.

After a minute of waiting, Leto opened the door a bit

"Amphitrite! What can I do for you, dear?" she asked.

"Oceanus wants to take the control in Atlantis. Could Percy stay with you until it's over please? I doubt my father has come alone". Amphitrite responded hastily.

"Oh, sure! I completely understand. Please come in". She said stepping aside.

Amphitrite nodded before stepping in the house.

The inside looked different than the outside. It was much bigger, and looked like a little palace and not an old wooden cabin.

"How did you find such a beautiful island?" Amphitrite said with awe.

Leto just shrugged.

"Are you doing to stay here for much?" she then asked.

"I'll let Percy here until it is okay to return to Atlantis". Amphitrite explained "But I _am_ returning to Atlantis to help Poseidon". She then turned to Percy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go rescue your Daddy again". She conjured a cradle and put Percy inside. She then looked at Leto with sadness in her eyes.

Then, she just flashed away.

_Great, I already had two kids to take care of, and I have to be a babysitter_, Leto thought.

"Well, Percy, let's meet your cousins". Leto said, taking Percy in her arms.

* * *

**I know, I'm not dead. I actually finished this friday, but I had an idea blackout thinking of what I could do next, but I have decided to just let THIS.**

**I don't like the name "The Son of Aphitrite" very much, so please recommend another one that fits to the story.**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. War: Part 2

"Well, Percy. Let's go meet your cousins" Leto said, taking Percy to another room, with a big, comfy bed with two little sleeping baby's lying on it. She put Percy next to Apollo, and then made a soft blanket materialize on the ground. She woke her twins up and put them all on the blanket.

"Well, you should grow to six in a couple of days". **(A/N: For those who don't know, Rick Riordan wiki says that Artemis almost immediately grew to a six year old form to help her mother give birth to Apollo. Let's say that wasn't needed now, but however, it will happen shortly)**

Apollo accidentally farted, wich made Artemis' first words be:

"Thupid broda! "she yelled. Then, all three baby's began laughing loudly

Leto bit her lip trying to contain a laugh too.

**Amphitrite:**

Amphitrite flashed herself to Atlantis again.

She tried to search for Poseidon walking around the now enjoy streets of Atlantis.

Well, not empty anymore. A small group of seaborn monsters came swimming at her.

_Oh gods, now monsters_, she thought.

She made a dagger out of solid water, and spent a good fifteen minutes fighting her way through Atlantis.

When she finally reached her husband, she saw a pile of rocks, dust,... Wait. No normal dust, but _golden_ dust. Oceanus

She looked around only to see her husband panting heavily.

"Poseidon! Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay. But I have to inform the council of this". He said before turning his face into a more serious one. "Did you bring Percy to Delos?" He asked

"Yeah, he's with Leto. At least he will get to know his cousins". She asked trying to show the bright part of it.

"Go with Eoris see if you can kill off some monsters" he asked.

Amphitrite just nodded before flashing away.

**Poseidon:**

Poseidon too flashed into the throne room to see Hera sitting in her throne looking bad, the red around her eyes showing that she had been crying

"Sister, gather the council"

Hera nodded, and thunder rumbled. In a matter of seconds, the Olympian Council was each sitting in their thrones.

Hera was still looking at the ground, Aphrodite and Ares were chatting, with the latter trying to convince her to go in bed with him. Hephaestus was looking angrily at Ares, Demeter was looking rather bored, while Athena and Zeus were looking at Poseidon expectantly.

"Why did you gather the council, brother?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon flashed on his throne and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Oceanus has raised". A few gasps were heard within the council. "I have been able to defeat him, but I am positive there is an army of seaborn monsters approaching Atlantis as we speak. While the monsters can easily be dealt with in a matter of time, I think Oceanus might have come with either Tethys, Pleione, or both, while some of my subjects in Atlantis might surrender and fight against us".

"Thank you brother".

After other members of the council discussed what they should do, they decided that they would gather up more information while Athena made up a plan.

Almost everybody flashed away, leaving Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus.

As Zeus tried to apologize, Hera just started yelling at him, and then they began arguing. Poseidon decided to flash away before things got ugly.

But before he could, he felt a powerful creature leave his sea.

He decided to check it out flashing to the the shore where he had felt the creature leave the sea.

He appeared in a beach next to a dense forest.

Then he looked around to find… nothing.

He decided to enter the forest. He tried sensing the monster's aura, and started walking towards the strongest part.

While he could sense the monsters aura, there too was a little, weak aura close to it.

When he approached, he looked around and saw nothing there.

What he didn't see was a figure in black jumping from a tree and approaching him.

The last thing he felt before blacking out was a sharp scythe reaching his chest from his back.

* * *

**A/N: Ok maybe that was too dramatic. It's sort of obvious who the guy in black is. The thing is, I remember that both wars in PJO and HoO were "The **_**Second**_ **Titan War", "The **_**Second**_ **Giant War". So I decided than instead of skipping the whole way to PJO-Time, I would fill in those wars, or at least the one with the titans.**


	5. Orphan-ed

A/N: Hey, guys, please check my story Written Destinies, you might like it! And please read and vote it on Wattpad if you aren't.

"Where is Poseidon?!" A voice boomed. Most of the Olympian council except Hera and Hestia flinched at the anger in the voice.

"We... Don't know" Hestia said softly to her brother, trying to calm him down.

"Well then find him!" Zeus yelled. "Hermes! Find! Poseidon!" he bellowed. Hermes just nervously nodded and flashed away.

Amphitrite:

"Were is Poseidon?!" she muttered to herself. She flashed herself to the surface and tried to sense his aura.

He felt two powerful auras close to her so she decided to check them out. She started walking a couple hundred meters when she noticed the area getting clearer, signaling that she was close. She entered a forest and walked for another 2 minutes until she heard a low voice.

"Well this is like winning the lottery! Not really a saying, but like husband like wife!"

A deep pain entered Amphitrite's heart when she felt a sharp, pitch black metal go through it, fading her out of existence. (Cause you know, that's were the verb orphan-ed comes from)

(I'm only gonna put the views for people who are important in this story, and since the current ones are dead I'm gonna use the ones of the people at Delos and third person)

Third Person View:

Hermes went to his palace. As god of messengers, he needed to be able to easily track people down, so he had Hephaestus build a room that was full of monitors and tracking devices.

He looked at one of the monitors and typed in some stuff, and got a problem alert.

"Problem. Amphitrite can't be tracked. Her aura was at the location displayed on the monitor #13 six minutes ago. The aura tracked is fading as we speak". A voice said.

"Thanks, Jarvis". Hermes replied. He got that name for his AI from that mortal movie that he had watched and that was the only name that came in his mind when choosing one.

"Okay... She probably flashed away, but since her aura can't be tracked anywhere else..." He muttered to himself. Hermes had wanted to track Amphitrite to ask her where her husband was, or since Oceanus had attacked Atlantis Poseidon would likely be close to her. He didn't want to think about where Amphitrite was,

Or if she even IS, Hermes thought, he would just go after Poseidon himself instead.

Again, he typed in some stuff on a monitor and got the same answer.

He got more and more nervous.

After debating on what would be best, he decided to just go to where they both had disappeared.

He flashed in a forest. He felt two strange auras and quickly (God of Speed) ran there. When he had just arrived, he noticed one of the aura's getting stronger. He did as if he didn't notice, and ran away, looking back for just a second. He saw a tall figure with a scythe in its hands.

Hermes' eyes widened.

Holy crap! Kronos, he thought.

The following happened in near three seconds:

While Hermes was running, he flashed to Olympus. He touched Zeus' throne and heard a voice.

I'm gonna blast whoever dares to touch my thr... Oh wait, Hermes what?

Yeah I've got important news. Hermes replied.

Hermes flashed on his throne and waited till everyone was there.

Zeus looked at him questioningly.

He took a nervous, deep breath.

"Remember when Poseidon came to say about Oceanus? Well, that's... a fraction of what's gonna happen next".

Everyone looked at him expecting him to go on.

"I... Went track Poseidon, but couldn't find him. His aura is nowhere to be found. Where it was the last time it's fading... Wich could also mean that he flashed somewhere, but I couldn't find him anywhere else, wich means..." He gulped. "Poseidon is dead. Faded. And so is Amphitrite". You can imagine the reaction of everyone.

"Hermes? Do you know who killed Poseidon?" Zeus asked, trying to stay calm.

"I told you. Oceanus is no big deal anymore". His face was now pale white. Everyone looked like thoughtful.

"Kronos". Hermes ended. At his own response, he turned even paler, if possible.

Gasps were heard throughout the council.

"We must prepare the camps! I really don't think that Kronos has come alone, and I mean Oceanus! It's likely that all titan brothers have reformed from Tartarus!" A very nervous Athena exclaimed.

Leto:

"Well, babies let's eat. If I feed you properly and you guys go to sleep, tomorrow morning you should have reached the age of six and be as smart as eleven-year-olds!" Leto announced excitedly. She materialized food for baby's and fed them.

"What a pity Amphitrite isn't here". Leto muttered to herself. Wait.

Now that I think of it, where is she? She asked herself.

"Wait a minute babies, I'll come back soon", she told them. She flashed herself to the doors of the Throne Room and was about to push through those heavy doors when she heard a voice.

"... dead. Faded. And so is Amphitrite". It said.

Oh, no, she thought. She flashed away since she already had the information she wanted anyways. Amphitrite was dead. Who would take care of Percy then? She decided to ask Zeus later.

Time Skip: 17 Years Later:

Percy:

It's been seventeen years since Percy's parents were killed, but Percy didn't feel bad. He hadn't known then anyway. I mean, yeah, he felt pity and wished his true parents were there, but you can't miss something you never knew, right? He had been taken in by Leto, loved her as a mom and she loved him as her own flesh and blood. Percy loved Apollo and Artemis as siblings and had the perfect family.

His life would be perfect if not for Kronos. The gods said he had been quiet for now seventeen years.

That was relieving to know, but also disturbing. It was good that he wasn't doing anything for the moment, but that just meant it would be peace, peace, peace, and peace, and then big, big, big big big war. That just meant Kronos was gathering forces for something that equaled the time of peace that they had, wich was much.

But well. And today was the best day for the family. Because today was the birthday of all three kids of Leto.

And it was also the anniversary of the fades of Percy's parents. The later didn't matter, though.

Percy some up to a jumping Artemis shaking him out of bed.

"Happy birthday", they both said unison. Just that Percy's was in tone of, 'Ugh! Let me sleep... *Snort', and Artemis said in in a excited one.

When Percy shook off his lazyness, Artemis said,

"C'mon! Let's wake up Apollo!" She was going to run to Apollo's bedroom, but Percy stopped her.

"Okay, okay. But then let's do it a fun way, huh?" He said. He gave Artemis an evil grin before she started to laugh.

"Quiet".

Percy went to the kitchen, and took whipped cream, a feather, and an egg.

Artemis have him a questioningly look, and Percy just grinned.

"Okay, now quiet". He told her.

Percy inaudibly entered Apollo's room and went over to his bed.

"Okay, we are gonna give him a white makeover and then he smashes himself awake, okay?" He whispered to Artemis.

Percy put a bit of whipped cream on Apollo's open palm. He then grazed the feather he had on his left had over Apollo's mouth and Apollo unconsciously went to rub his mouth, leaving his face filled with cream.

Artemis couldn't keep a contained giggle out.

Percy whispered.

"You just wait for it".

He kept tricking Inconcious Apollo to fill himself with whipped cream. After a couple of minutes, Apollo was almost all white. Then, in Apollo's still open hand, Percy put the egg he had taken.

He softly tapped Apollo's mouth, and Apollo slapped it, leaving him the 'beautiful taste of egg'.

Apollo shot his eyes open realizing what just happened. He noticed his body filled with cream, and then a broken egg in his mouth. He spoke, trying to not completely close his lips.

"Perseus Achilles!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Both Artemis and Percy then bother down in laughter, and were holding their stomachs trying to keep the laughter down.

"Happy birthday, brother!" Percy said loudly, after stopping the laughter. After seeing the look of terror and confusion in Apollo's face, he broke down laughing again. After a minute, Leto came from her bedroom.

After she looked at Apollo, she thought about giving Percy and Artemis a lecture about pranking Apollo (again), but after giving him a good look, she herself started laughing uncontrollably.

After a minute, she got serious again.

"Perseus, Artemis, what did I tell you about pranking Apollo?"

"I know, but we haven't done it in an eternity... I understand that you don't want is pranking him every five minutes", (after losing a bet against Artemis, Apollo was) "but we can still do it every one in a while, right?" Percy asked.

"Okay fine..." She began.

"Mom, wait! your just gonna let them get away with that?" Apollo exclaimed.

Instead of responding, Leto just faced get head to the ceiling, turned around, and walked back to her bedroom.

"In your face! Quite literally!" Percy said.

Apollo looked to face him with an upset look. He narrowed his eyes at Percy and said:

"How much were you waiting to do that?!"

Percy stopped his head and just innocently did as if he was counting with his fingers.

"Mhhhh... About... One week?" Apollo looked at him irritated. "But you know, at the end..." Percy narrowed his eyes. "It was worth it". He finished with a resolved look. He and Artemis then walked away.

Oof... Yep. Guys? I'm thinking on discontinuing this story. I mean, seriously do you see a future in this? I do. In written destinies.

If there comes a chapter anytime soon, bye.

Oh and don't forget to review!

Now, bye!


	6. Poll

**A/N: Hello. As I know I might be putting it on hiatus, I would like to know if you would like a Peranca where Percy dies, meets a bunch of dead friends and Hades gives then a quest, (I may put Magnus Chase in it), and Percy falls in love with Bianca.**

**As you also don't review anymore, I may put it on hiatus. If you give ideas, or like, or just review about the story Dead Quest, then I'll write.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
